Como la nieve
by SumikoAIX
Summary: [One-shot] Es Noche Buena en Greed Island. - GonxKilluaxGon [Shonen ai] -


Hola! (:  
Seré sincera: sólo quería hacer algo por ser Noche Buena xD Aunque ahora que lo veo, no tiene ni mucho sentido ni mucha relación con eso xd En fin, espero que lo disfruten.  
Aprovecho de hacer énfasis en mi poca creatividad para los títulos xD Perdón :c

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. Poco a poco, unas cuantas nubes comenzaron a cubrir el firmamento de _Antokiba, la ciudad de los premios_. En breve, pequeños copos de nieve hicieron aparición. Muy apropiado.

Se oía música alegre en el ambiente. Todas las personas lucían felices: algunas bailaban unas con otras alrededor de un gran árbol que estaba situado en medio de la plaza, otras, entraban y salían conmocionadas de las tiendas, todos iban a intercambiar o comprar cartas que pudieran servirles de obsequios. Era como si todos se hubiesen olvidado del verdadero motivo por el que estaban ahí, en Greed Island. Aquella noche parecía ser la excepción, la ciudad estaba repleta.

El joven Zoldyck se encontraba contemplando aquel enorme árbol. Era un pino gigantesco, adornado con un sinnúmero de luces y bolas de colores, guirnaldas, adornos, etc. En lo más alto, podía distinguir una brillante estrella dorada. Estaba ubicado en el sitio donde usualmente se realizaban los diversos concursos y competencias mensuales.

Se sentía incómodo. Dio un rápido vistazo a las personas que circulaban por las calles. Todas se veían alegres y despreocupadas; él nunca había sido parte de eso.

_-Muy bien, tomemos un pequeño descanso- planteó la Cazadora de Joyas_- _Es algo temprano, pero tendremos una fiesta.-_

_-¿Una fiesta?- cuestionó el albino._

_-¿Qué hacen en sus casas para celebrar?- _

_-¿Celebrar?- repitió el pelinegro esta vez._

_-En el mundo exterior ya estamos cerca de fin de año- aclaró- El tiempo transcurre a la misma velocidad tanto dentro, como fuera del juego.-agregó al ver que los chicos no entendían a qué se referían.-Hoy es Noche Buena- finalizó sonriendo._

_-¿Ya es noche buena? Mito-san debe estar cocinando el pavo…- dijo con nostalgia, sintiendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca. Esa sería su segunda Noche Buena lejos de su familia. Killua sonrió ante las expresiones de Gon, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su propia familia. Seguramente estarían trabajando. Después de todo, las fiestas eran buenas oportunidades donde el éxito estaba, prácticamente, asegurado._

_-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió la rubia.- Si nos vamos ya, llegaremos al anochecer-_

-¡Killua!- el aludido volteó. Biscuit y Gon se dirigían hacia él. Lucían distintos: ambos llevaban abrigos, uno rojo y verde, correspondientemente.

-¿Ya tienen lo que necesitaban?- preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió la rubia. –_Book-_ su libro apareció frente a ella, tardó unos segundos en encontrar lo que buscaba.-_¡Gain!_- un largo abrigo lila apareció frente a ella y se lo dio al albino.

-Oh, gracias- respondió escueto, y se lo puso.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a intercambiar algo? ¡Hoy hay muchas cosas!- le decía emocionado el moreno.

-No. Yo no sé de esto- respondió algo avergonzado al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

-En una hora más, habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ¿por qué no vamos a ver los alrededores hasta entonces?- propuso la rubia, siempre sonriendo.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? ¡Genial!- respondió entusiasmado- ¡Killua, vamos!- dijo al tiempo que tomaba del brazo al aludido, para arrastrarlo hacia quién sabe dónde. El albino no estaba muy convencido, y de verdad se sentía incómodo entre todo ese furor festivo.

Fueron de un lado al otro, viendo todas las novedades que ofrecía la ciudad. Resultaba difícil mantenerse juntos entre todo ese gentío, por ello, Gon y Killua seguían entrelazados por sus brazos, mientras Biscuit iba a la cabeza. La rubia se distraía con facilidad cada vez que llegaban hasta algún puesto con piedras preciosas; claro que ella podía reconocer de inmediato cuáles tenían valor y cuáles no, pero se tomaba su tiempo en apreciarlas todas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para el ojiazul, llegaron hasta un pequeño claro en pendiente que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la plaza central de Antokiba. Más abajo, podía verse un arroyo.

-Desde aquí deberíamos tener la mejor vista- dijo orgullosa la rubia.- Ahora, me van a esperar aquí mientras vuelvo- sonrió, y sin dejar tiempo para respuestas, desapareció justo por donde habían llegado.

La nieve caía con más abundancia. Y poco a poco, el verde pasto se iba cubriendo de blanco. Ambos niños yacían sentados sobre el pasto, uno al lado del otro. Tenían la vista fija en el cielo. Se veía débilmente nublado, y los copos de nueve no desistían de caer.

-Siempre pensé que debía estar más despejado para ver los fuegos artificiales- dijo el pelinegro con algo de desilusión-¿Crees que podremos verlos de todos modos?- preguntó viéndole.

-No lo sé- respondió sin apartar la mirada del cielo- Tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa-

-Killua-

-¿Mmh?-

-¡Eres tan blanco como la nieve!- dijo sorprendido. El albino se volteó a verlo, y descubrió que estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Instintivamente, se alejó un poco, sin abandonar su posición.

-¿A-a qué viene eso?- tartamudeó.

-Por más que trato de ver los copos de nieve, no puedo- dijo, mientras se acercaba más al rostro de su amigo.-Cuando están allí- señaló por sobre sus plateados cabellos- y cuando están allí- esta vez, señaló sus hombros- Sólo ahí puedo verlos- Pero, cuando pasan por aquí- esta vez señaló su rostro, llevando su diestra hasta él- no distingo nada.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!- reclamó al tiempo que volteaba con los ojos cerrados. Un ligero tinte carmesí adornaba sus mejillas, y quería pasar desapercibido.

-Ya lo sé- le dijo riendo- ¡Pero es asombroso!- exclamó animado. Su compañero resopló resignado. Él le seguía viendo. Cada vez descubría más cosas sobre Killua que lo impresionaban, incluso si eran pequeños detalles como ése. Siempre era un buen momento para apreciar a su amigo; éste llevó su vista al cielo otra vez, su mirada se veía algo melancólica, y sus mejillas estaban, ligeramente, rosas.

-_Book-_ buscó unos momentos, hasta que halló la carta que quería, y la sostuvo entre sus manos.-_¡Gain!_- una larga bufanda color rojo apareció entre sus manos. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a enrollarla en el cuello del albino.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó confundido.

-Tienes frío ¿no?- dijo con inocencia. Prosiguió, pero sobraba bastante tela…así que decidió enrollarla en su cuello también-Así está mejor- exclamó con alivio, sintiendo el calor recorrerlo por completo. El ojiazul también sentía mucho calor recorriéndolo, pero no lo hacía de la misma forma que el moreno.

El pelinegro se le acercó más al albino, y se recostó sobre su hombro, luego, suspiró. Siempre era agradable estar de esa forma con su mejor amigo, lo relajaba por completo. Killua también suspiró; para él era más difícil asumir esos momentos con el moreno; siempre se encontraba visiblemente tenso al principio.

-Relájate- sugirió el moreno. Acto seguido, le plantó un sutil beso en los labios, a lo que el otro se sobresaltó. Gon le sonrió con inocencia.

-¡T-tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a hacer eso!- reclamó molesto, con un sonrojo más que evidente.

-Lo haré ahora- sonrió. Sin esperar respuesta, pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del albino, y depositó otro beso más en sus labios. Esta vez, más calmo y pausado; se tomó su tiempo para acariciar con cautela sus labios con los propios. Aún así, el contacto no dejaba de ser tierno y cariñoso. Poco a poco, fue correspondido por el ojiazul.

Se separaron abruptamente al sentir un fuerte ruido. Una luz iluminó todo el lugar. El cielo estaba un poco más despejado, y ahora, luces de diversos colores le iluminaban.

-¿¡Dónde estará Biske!?- preguntó pegando la vista en el cielo- ¡Se lo está perdiendo!- exclamó, sin despegar sus ojos de los fuegos artificiales. Killua le miró embelesado. Gon era como un niño pequeño. Suspiró, y volteó hacia la rubia, que traía consigo dos pequeños obsequios No sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí, pero ya no le importaba. Unos momentos después, se les unió a ambos niños.

-_"Supongo que no está mal para ser Noche Buena"-_ pensó el albino, considerando que era la primera vez que no se dedicaba a 'trabajar' durante alguna festividad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cha-Chan! (?)  
Como dije, sólo quería hacerlo por la fecha xd Perdón si fue muy decadente  
Gracias a los que hayan leído! Y a los que me hayan comentado qué les pareció C:  
Recibo todo tipo de críticas ~


End file.
